


alexa, how do you say the heart emoji?

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lonnie's got it bad, Prompt Fic, Scorpia is an oblivious lesbian, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, first time writing something with lonnie and scorpia in it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: lonnie's got a crush, and there's nothing she can do about itor: scorpia's too blind to see what's right in front of her





	alexa, how do you say the heart emoji?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt i wrote. hope you enjoy!

“Look, I’ll read you this text she sent me,” Scorpia beamed, scrolling back through her and Catra’s messages. “It’s proof that she loves me!”

“Mmm hmmm,” Lonnie nodded, resting her head in her hand and staring blankly at the wall behind Scorpia. 

“Let’s see… Aha!” The soft glow of her phone cast a light on her face. “Listen to this. ‘You’re so dumb ily. Heart emoji, cat heart eyes emoji, heart emoji, heart emoji, heart emoji.” She looked back up at Lonnie, eyes shining. “All those hearts!” She clutched her phone to her chest and swooned.

“I feel like there’s a better way to say the heart emoji than ‘heart emoji’,” Lonnie drawled, looking far too unimpressed. She twirled a loose strand of hair, twisting and untwisting it, trying not to look at Scorpia. 

“Alexa, how do you say heart emoji?” Scorpia asked. 

“The heart emoji is pronounced ‘heart’,” Alexa said, its voice as smooth and impassive as always.

“Oops,” Scorpia smiled. “Okay, so then Catra said, ‘You’re so dumb ily. Heart, cat heart eyes, heart, heart, hear-’”

“I already know what she said, Scorpia,” Lonnie snapped, glaring up at the taller woman. “Why are you so obsessed with Catra, anyway?” She felt a flush of heat rising in her cheeks, and she willed her face not to turn red. Whether with anger or something else, she didn’t know.

Scorpia’s smile dimmed ever so slightly. “Because I like her,” she shrugged.

Lonnie crossed her arms. “Well, I’m just saying, she’s not the only girl around.”

Scorpia blinked, uncomprehending.

“Whatever,” Lonnie shrugged. “So, what did Catra say after the heart emojis?”

Scorpia’s eyes brightened. “We had this whole conversation about cake and how cheesecake doesn’t count as real cake, isn’t that awesome? My wildcat is so smart and beautiful and…” 

Lonnie stared at Scorpia as she talked, gesturing with her hands with stars in her eyes. Lonnie sighed and smiled softly at her friend. “That’s great, Scorpia,” she mumbled. “I’m really happy for you.”

And she always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, leave a comment, or come say hi to me on [tumblr](catralovesgirls.tumblr.com)!!! i love getting to hear from you guys <3


End file.
